Vampire Tennis
by fudgeface
Summary: This is extremely random. it's a play-by-play of humans playing vampire baseball, only it's tennis, soooooo, well it's just really random, but hopefully funny. Please review, and if you say something negative, please have a positive thing to.
1. Chapter 1

Vampire tennis!

Welcome to vampire tennis. It's just like vampire baseball, only cooler and less vampirey!

Curly-wa, squint-la, Apples, and Jrocknut play this. This is a play by play!

Apples-Serves. Drops ball, swings racket. Ball just makes it over the net

Squint-la- just barely gets the ball, when it flies over head

Curly-wa- ball hits her already damaged head, and disrupts her spacing out session. She serves. She jumps an astonishing half-foot in the air and slams the racket down on the ball. The ball hits the ground two inches in front of her, and she says a word that is not even suitable for MA rating.

Apples- reports Curly-wa to the bully box

Jrocknut- Serves. Ball makes it. She rejoices by saying some Japanese mumbo-jumbo

Squint-la- whacks the ball as far as she can

Apples- Cowers, then turns around, as his alter-ego, peaches. He climbs the fence as fast as he can (.45673 miles an hour) and jumps to get the ball. He falls, face down, on the sidewalk. He gets up and turns back into apples, and goes back into the court through the door that was right next to the place he climbed.

Curly-wa- Runs out of the Bully box screaming "Fudge the World!!!" then runs back into the bully box

Apples- yells "that's a strike"

Curly-wa- "this is tennis, not baseball!"

Apples- "no, I know that, I mean the strike system that the fudge faces like eddie are on!"

Curly-wa- "you wouldn't"

Apples- "your probably right, but oh well"

Squint-la- OMG!!!!!!! Let's just play some fuzzing vampire tennis!

Apples- ok, curly-wa, get out of the bully box

Curly wa-ok!!!!!!!1

Jrocknut- serves, the ball flies between the place that squint-la and Curly-wa are standing

Curly-wa and Squint-la- run towards the ball in a crappy version of slow motion. They collide and fall back they both say "oh fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu-"

Scene was cut early for censoring reasons

Squint-la- "why'd you do that? We where just saying fudge!"

Jrocknut- OMYGOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! a Japanese celebrity that I'm a fan of and am the only one that can pronounce the name! (jumps over fence in like, two seconds and runs after the Japanese famous person.

Apples- I guess the game is over. Oh well! I'll just go home. (walks inside the middle school and goes to his room. He falls asleep in his chair)


	2. omg! now it's gymnastics!

Activity one: cheese pit thingy

Curly-wa: grabs the bar thingy over the cheese pit thingy and does a swings back and forth a whopping twice then lets go of the bar thingy and does a fall thingy into the cheese pit thingy. Thingy.

Jrocknut: runs into the bar, drops the f-bomb in Japanese, and falls into the cheese pit.

Squint-la: laughs hysterically and trips backwards, missing the cheese pit altogether.

Apples: is a dude and therefore will Not put on a sparkly stretchy tutu because he thinks it will make him look fat (that's what "threaten my maleness" really means)

Activity two: tramampoline (as Homer Simpson calls it)

Jrocknut: bends her knees and falls on her face

Squint-la: attempts a flip. On a tile floor.

Curly-wa: does the best- her feet left the trampoline, and she did an astonishing landing on her rear end.

Apples: stubs his toe on the tramampoline and starts to cry

Activity three: balance beam (oh no)

Mysterious voice: oh yes

Squint-la: stands on the beam and falls, only to realize she had never gotten on the beam in the first place.

Jrocknut: makes her way across at .3 miles an hour

Curly-wa: is reminded of camp and starts sobbing

Apples: runs across the beam, and flips off, overcome with feminineness


End file.
